


Mornings with Charlotte

by romeokijai



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Blackout (Revolution), Bass and Charlie flirting, F/M, Humor, Miloe beating the shit out of each other, No Smut, One-Shot, Rated T for language mostly, but hopefully lots of laughs, grumpy Miles, no blackout, sequel to Moments with Charlotte, shipper aunt Nora, this is very tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/pseuds/romeokijai
Summary: Set immediately after the last chapter of "Moments with Charlotte", Charlie and Bass return to Miles and Nora's house in the morning, expecting pancakes. Instead, they get this.





	Mornings with Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moments with Charlotte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309156) by [romeokijai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/pseuds/romeokijai). 



> Well, what'da'ya know?! I'm back! Sort of. :) I said I was done writing, but I've been having a lot of feels lately. Some of you might have noticed that I've been reposting old fics that I previously deleted. A couple of days ago, this random plot bunny popped into my head, so I ran with it. This is mostly un-beta'd and was thrown together in less than 24 hours, so please don't judge it too harshly. (But do leave a review and tell me what you think!) If you haven't read Moments with Charlotte, please go read the last chapter of that first (that one is a one-shot series, and each piece can be read independently). This is a one-shot sequel to the last chapter in that series. 
> 
> Shout out to my darling hayj who cheered me on while I was writing this. She's the best encourager and reminds me that I haven't completely lost my mojo. ;)

“You ready to do this?” Bass asks as he parks his rental car in Miles and Nora’s driveway.

 

“No.” Charlie shrugs from the passenger seat as she unbuckles her seatbelt. “But the sooner we go in, the sooner we get this over with.”

 

“He’s gonna kill us, you know.”

 

“He’ll definitely try. But you and I both know that’s not happening on Nora’s watch. And besides. I’d much rather face him than my mom or dad. Miles is mostly bark and very little bite. My mom, on the other hand….” Charlie shudders at the thought of having to tell her mother that she and Sebastian Monroe are dating.

 

“That’s true. Your mom is a piece of work.” Bass shakes his head. “Hey, listen….”

 

He places a hand on her denim-clad knee and gives it a gentle squeeze. She looks up at him and can’t help but smile at the earnest devotion she sees sparkling in his big blue eyes. The same earnest devotion she saw last night as he made love to her in her dorm room. And the same devotion she heard in his voice as they snuggled in her bed hours later, talking through most of the night about what the future held for them before they ultimately concluded that this wasn’t just some meaningless one-night stand.

 

It’s still surreal, Charlie thinks - the fact that last night even happened. That after years and years and years of her dreaming about and aching for Bass, they are finally, actually together, making a real go at this, and it's not just another one of her vividly-imagined teenage fantasies.

 

“Listen, whatever happens in there...we’re in this together. K?”

 

“Deal,” she agrees, her smile growing wider.

 

Bass’s smile widens as well till the skin around his eyes crinkles in the most beautiful way. “And I don’t care what Miles says. Or your parents. Or anyone else. I don’t, for even one second, regret what we did last night, and I will happily do it again.”

 

“Same. This is happening, and everyone else can just suck it.”  

 

“Damn straight,” he chuckles before pulling her in for a kiss.

 

They both let out soft sighs and rest their foreheads together, relishing the moment and bracing themselves for what they know is coming. Bass gives her one more kiss before they get out of the car and walk hand in hand to the front door.

 

He is just about to knock when Charlie stops him.

 

“Hang on, I think I have a spare key,” she says, digging through her purse. “I come over here often enough that Nora let me have--”

 

The door flies open without warning, and neither she nor Bass have enough time to prepare themselves before Miles lunges directly at Bass, his bony fist smashing into Bass’s nose.

 

“Miles!” Charlie screams as her uncle and her new lover tumble right off the front porch and land unceremoniously on the front lawn, their long limbs haphazardly flailing about. “Miles! Miles, stop it!”

 

She scrambles after them and tries her best to pull them apart.

 

But Miles is unfazed and just pushes her away. “Stay back, kid! Before you get hurt!” He doesn’t even glance in her direction again and instead glares down at Bass. “What the fuck were you thinking, you sick son of a bitch?! Who said you could touch my niece?!”

 

“Good morning to you, too, pal,” Bass snarks while trying - and failing - to dodge another blow.

 

“Shut up!” Miles grabs him by the collar of his shirt and headbutts him.

 

“Ow! Damn it! I have a job interview on Monday, you jackass!” Bass yells as he and Miles wrestle around on the grass. “Hit me all you want, but stop fucking up my face!”

 

“Oh, I’m about to fuck up a lot more than just your face, you asshole! I should kill you!”

 

Bass suddenly bursts out in laughter, despite the fact that his nose is bleeding and his best friend is still on top of him, making threats against his life, which just makes Miles even angrier. He snarls like a dog and tries to throw another punch, but Bass blocks him this time, then knees him in the gut, knocking Miles over.

 

“Stop it! Both of you!” Charlie yells and attempts once more to pry the two men apart, finally succeeding as they both wince and moan in pain.

 

“What the hell is going on out here?!” Nora barks as she comes rushing out of the house. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

 

“Ow!” Miles hisses when his wife grabs him by the ear like he’s some overgrown schoolboy. “What the fuck, Nora?!”

 

“Inside. Now!” Nora growls as she manhandles him and drags him toward the house. “And if you argue with me or I hear a single word about this from the neighbors, I swear to God, Miles. I won’t have sex with you for a month!”

 

“You’re bluffing,” Miles says, rolling his eyes.

 

Nora raises her eyebrows at him. Then twists his ear. Hard.

 

“Ow! Jesus! Will you let go, at least?!”

 

She doesn’t let go and continues to drag him up the steps of their front porch. She then pushes him into the house while he continues to bitch and moan and slams the door behind her, causing the front windows to rattle.

 

“God bless that woman,” Bass breathes out, then lets out a long, agonizing groan.

 

Charlie lets out a groan of her own and turns her attention back to Bass. They’re both still sitting in the grass, and she watches in horror as blood dribbles out of his nose while a bruise rapidly forms above his left eyebrow.

 

“Shit.” She frowns and scoots closer to inspect his injuries. “Are you okay? I am so sorry. I had no idea he would--”

 

“Hey, this isn’t your fault,” he interjects with a chuckle and a wince. “I’ll be fine. And we can’t say we didn’t see this coming. We knew he’d be pissed.”

 

She frowns harder. “I knew he’d be pissed, but I didn’t expect him to do that.”

 

“Trust me, Charlotte, this isn’t the first time we’ve beat the shit out of each other. This is just what Dickhead and I do.”

 

Charlie gives him a pained smile, unsatisfied with his answer but fascinated (and thankful) over the fact that he isn’t mad.

 

****

 

When they finally make it inside, Bass and Charlie are greeted by the smell of bacon, maple syrup, and freshly brewed coffee.

 

The house is quiet, and Miles is nowhere to be seen. A moment later, Nora comes out of the kitchen with a hand towel and an ice pack in her hands and an apologetic frown on her face.

 

“Bass, I am so sorry,” she says, handing the items over to her friend. “I’m evidently married to a complete moron.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Bass shrugs and places the towel under his nose. “This is just Miles...being Miles. He’ll get over himself. Eventually.”

 

“Where’d he go, anyway?” Charlie grumbles, suspiciously eyeing the staircase as she and Bass follow Nora into the kitchen.  

 

“I gave him an honest-to-God time out.” Nora rolls her eyes. “Told him if he’s gonna act like a baby, I’m gonna treat him like one. Are you in a lot of pain? Let me run upstairs and grab some painkillers. Breakfast is ready, so go ahead and help yourselves if you’re hungry.”

 

“Thanks, Nora,” Bass sighs as he situates himself on a bar stool.

 

Charlie pours him a cup of coffee, followed by one for herself. She takes a sip before setting her cup down on the counter. Then she comes back over to Bass and takes the ice pack from his hand.

 

“That bruise is getting worse by the second,” she says, gently pressing the ice pack to his forehead.

 

He hums quietly and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close till she’s standing in between his knees. “Well, how about you kiss it and make it all better?”

 

“I can do that.” She grins before leaning in to kiss the tender patch of discolored skin.

 

“Mm…now right here.” Bass taps his index finger against his lips, and Charlie doesn’t hesitate to press her lips there next.

 

They’re still kissing - their kisses getting wetter and dirtier - when Miles walks into the kitchen with Nora hot on his heels.

 

“Jesus,” he grits out. “It’s bad enough knowing they’re fucking each other. Now I have to watch Charlie play his wet nurse? Right here in my own goddamn kitchen?”

 

Charlie simply flips her uncle the bird and continues to kiss Bass.

 

Nora smacks her husband’s shoulder. “Will you leave them alone?”

 

But Miles is not about to do that. “God. Seriously, kid?”

 

“Seriously, what?” Charlie huffs out, reluctantly letting go of Bass and impatiently turning around to face her uncle - who doesn’t look a whole lot better than Bass, with bruises forming on his face as well. “What is your problem, Miles?”

 

“Yeah, Miles,” Bass taunts, snaking his arm around Charlie’s middle and pulling her closer till her back is pressed flush against his front. Then, to rub it in even more, he rests his chin on her shoulder and grins up at his best friend. “What’s your problem?”

 

“Shut up, asshat. I’m not talking to you.” Miles frowns before pinning his niece with an angry glare. “Of all the guys...in the _entire_ world…you choose to screw this crotchety old asshole?”

 

“So?” Charlie fires right back. “Nora’s screwing you, and you don’t hear me bitching about it. Even though _you’re_ old and crotchety, too.” She rolls her eyes while Bass snorts loudly behind her.

 

Bass knows he should probably be offended by the fact that his much-younger girlfriend just called him old and crotchety. But honestly? He’s too amused to care. Watching Charlie get mouthy with Miles is hilarious. And hot.

 

Miles opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it and stares, rage percolating behind his dark eyes.

 

“Are we _still_ having this conversation?” Nora finally intervenes as she finishes dishing up everyone’s breakfast plates. “Can ya’ll just shut up so we can eat? I’m hungry, and these pancakes are getting cold.”

 

“Fine, let’s eat,” Miles grouses, his shoulders slumping in surrender. But not before he points a finger at the two lovebirds. “But if you two idiots even _think_ about making out at the breakfast table, I swear to God….”

 

“Don’t worry, Uncle Miles,” Charlie assures him with a big, bright smile. “Bass and I will save the make out sessions for later.”

 

“Yeah, we will,” Bass growls seductively in her ear, which causes Charlie to giggle, Nora to smirk, and Miles to grumble and groan all over again.

 

~ THE END ~

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome! It's been so long since I've written anything new, and I would love to hear what you all think. Thanks for reading!! xoxo


End file.
